Light in the Dark
by svlove
Summary: This is my version of what happens after Dead Reckoning. Can Eric and Sookie make their relationhship work or is Sookie's trust in Eric ultimately broken. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This all takes place after Dead Reckoning. I hope you all enjoy it. It is my first story so be kind. All characters/themes were borrowed from Charlaine Harris.**

Two months passed since the demise of Victor Madden. I have not seen Eric or any of "my" vampires. The first message I received was a package in the mail by messenger. I was excited that Eric sent me a present as he often did in the past and I happily signed for the package.

I hurried to open it and was shocked to find inside the ceremonial knife from Rhodes that unknowingly at the time by me; had married me to Eric. There was also a brief message in the package stating that my marriage had been dissolved.

I was crushed.

I could not believe he would dissolve our marriage in such a way. He could at least have had the decency to do it in person. I knew that there was a possibility that he would have to set me aside due to the contract his maker Appius Livius Ocella made with the Queen of Oklahoma prior to his final death, but I assumed that Eric, the epitome (word of the day) of "Vampire", would find a way to circumvent such a contract. Well we all know what they say about assuming anything.

As I now stood in my dark kitchen, I thought back to all of the things I experienced since I met my first vampire; more than most have experienced in an entire lifetime. I once thought I was the only freak in the world with my "disability" but after I met Bill a whole new world opened up to me. I met all sort of supernatural beings, visited various other states outside of Louisiana, and even discovered my true heritage.

The last few years although exciting as they have been; came at a great personal cost. My grandmother had been brutally murdered, I had been staked, raped, tortured, and now once I just started to acknowledge my marriage to vampire Sheriff of Area Five in Louisiana, Eric Northman, I find myself cast aside for the second time by a vampire that I loved.

I had spent the last few hours crying my eyes out since I received the ceremonial knife and divorce papers. I also now found myself holding a knife to my wrist. What did I have to live for. I had lost so much in my short life and now the one person who I thought I could always depend on no longer wanted me.

Then suddenly, I caught sight of a faint glimmer of light in the woods though the kitchen window. I wiped my eyes with the back of hand trying to clear my vision and looked again. The glimmer was still there. I cast out my mental net to see if I could sense anyone. I did not pick up on any beings vampire or otherwise in the area. I decided on a whim to go check it out. As I trudged through the woods and got closer to the source of light it seemed to grow in size and brightness.

The next thing I knew, I was standing in front of the portal I discovered in the woods behind my home only a couple of months ago.

The last time I was standing in this very spot, the portal was only a small slit. At the time I was joined by Sam and Jannalynn and we shoved the dead body of Sandra Pelt though it; something that I still felt guilty about. The sounds that I remember coming from the other side of the portal still sends chills up my spine.

Now the portal was about seven feet in height and four feet wide. The next thing I knew a shadowed form of a man grew out of the portal. My heart started to race and I turned to run back to the farmhouse.

Then suddenly I heard a vaguely familiar voice call my name.

**Please Review and let me know if I should continue with this story. Also I do not have a beta so any mistakes seen are all mine; **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sookie Stackhouse characters. I am just an obsessed fan of the books as well as the show True Blood. Well here is one more chapter for tonight. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Sookie!" said the man<p>

I remembered the huge tawny eyes and long dark brown hair of the Were I had rescued on that cold Christmas Eve night; although the last time I discovered him in my woods he was injured and really, really. . . naked. I knew I was blushing at that thought and at the thought of what we did that very night.

He was now dressed in what I assumed was traditional Fae clothing; A long brown sleeveless tunic with black loose fitting pants and sandals. Also hanging from his waist was a long sword.

"Ah….Preston what are you doing here?" I stammered.

"Sookie, I have been sent by your Great-Grandfather, the Prince, to collect you" he said.

"Niall, I don't understand. I thought the portals were closed?" I questioned.

"It will all be explained when you see him. Will you come?" Preston asked.

It did not take long to make up my mind. What did I have to lose? Only moments ago I was contemplating taking my own life. Who would miss me if I were to go to Faery?

Sam might miss me, but he could easily find my replacement at Merlotte's. I had not been his most reliable waitress in the last few years and I am sure it would make Jannalynn happier than a bed bug. My brother had seemed to finally get his life on track and was now dating Michelle. My Great-Uncle Dermot and Cousin Claude have their own agenda going on with the fae at Hooligans. I had not heard from Bill or Pam but I am sure they would be fine without me. Most of all I was no longer bonded or married to Eric.

"Okay" I answered.

The next thing I knew Preston grabbed my hand and we slowly pushed through the portal. The light was near blinding and at first I was a little disoriented but then my eyes began to adjust.

I was then greeted by the most amazing sight.

We were at the edge of a lush forest. There were bluish-green moss covered hills in the distance. There were vibrant flowers everywhere; most of which I had never seen before. My grandmother would have been overjoyed with delight. I again felt a small pain in my heart at the thought of my deceased grandmother.

I turned around and look at the portal we just walked through. It was now the small slit that it had once been when I first discovered it; only now I was on the other side of it.

I turned back around to face Preston. Not that that was a difficult decision; I had forgotten how handsome he was.

"Where to next?" I asked Preston.

"We will contine along the path through the Willow Forest," he answered.

I followed Preston along the path.

There were butterflies buzzing through the air. Their wings were an iridescent color that seemed to cast rainbows as light from the sun passed through them. One butterfly landed on the tip of my nose. As I took a closer inspection, I noticed that it was not actually a butterfly but a pixie.

I had never seen one before, but the word "pixie" popped into my mind. It was just like the time when the word "goblin" had came to me when I had met my first one at a vampire club in Mississippi called Josephine's. I was there looking for my then missing boyfriend and hired by. . . well let me not think about him. . .

The male pixie slyly smiled at me and then suddenly flashed a mouth full of the sharpest little fangs. I made a startled gasped.

"Fraoch, leave Princess Sookie alone or would you rather that the Prince feed you to the trolls!" admonished Preston.

Fraoch, as Preston had called him, blew me a kiss, then zoomed off to join the other pixies that were now hiding in the flowers along the path.

"Thanks" I shyly said to Preston.

"He is harmless by himself; although a little mischievous; besides every being in Faery knows better than to harm you Princess Sookie."

"Come along Princess, we must not keep the Prince waiting." Preston said hurriedly.

Preston and I continued to travel through what I now knew as The Faery Kingdom and before I knew it there was a large white castle shimmering in the distance.

"Wow! Is that where we are headed?" I exclaimed and covered my mouth with my hand.

Preston chuckled and said, "Yes, Princess that is Castle Brigant where the Brigant Royal House of Sky Fae reside."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fraoch (Irish <strong>__**male name meaning: heather plant)**_

_**Did anyone guess who was coming through the portal**__**? I often wondered if we would see Preston again.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you to everyone who alerted, added to favorites, and reviewed my story LITD. Again, this is my first story. I have been a member for a while now and have enjoyed the FanFiction site and wanted to try writing my own story. I hope you all continue to enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: The Sookie Stackhouse novels belong to none other than Charlaine Harris. I only borrowed a few of her characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPV<strong>

I had just risen for the evening and went to the kitchen to warm up a true blood; when suddenly I felt a crippling pain in my chest. I at once fell to my knees clutching at the phantom pain. It felt like what I had experienced when Lorena, my maker, had met her final death.

"Sookie," I gasped.

I knew she had been through too much in the last few years. Some of which, unfortunately, I was responsible for myself.

I told Eric not to dissolve the marriage; that it would devastate her, but he would not listen.

Since the blood bond he had with Sookie was broken; he did not understand her mental state. I, on the other hand, still had a link with her and knew the anguish that he was causing her. I had always told him he would be the death of her and now I fear I might be right.

He ordered me not to have any contact with her, but I had to know what has happened. Disregarding the consequences, I immediately ran to her old farmhouse.

"She is gone Vampire" the fairy Dermot said, as I approached her home.

I dropped my head to try to hide my bloody tears that were escaping my eyes. I could not listen to anymore of this fairy's words. Sookie, my friend and love, who had made me feel what I thought was lost to me since my human existence was . . . dead.

I turned with out a word and ran toward Shreveport.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SPV**

As Preston and I approached the castle, I noticed a large flag adorning the top of the tallest castle tower. The flag had a blue unicorn head on it. It was not the first time I had seen this symbol. The first time was on the wax seal of a letter that Niall had sent to my home in Bon Temp. Preston noticed me looking at the flag.

"The Royal Crest of Brigant," he said.

I smiled at him in enthusiasm for being in Faery and at Castle Brigant.

Standing in front of the castle were two of the largest men I had ever seen. They were at least seven and a half feet tall and built of solid muscle. They were also decked out in full armor. The two men; and I use that term loosely, judging from their brain signatures, at once snapped to attention at our presence. Their brains were all red just like Were's but not snarly . . . they were burning like . . . fire?

"What are you?" I questioned.

They both looked down at me and smiled. There eyes seemed to flash red one second and then back to their normal dark brown.

"Mánus, Callan," Preston greeted each guard with a nod.

"I have returned with the Princess," he then proclaimed.

One of the guards waved his hand in front of the entrance and I saw a slight shimmer and felt the prickle of magic. The large solid stone double doors began to open. I knew my eyes had grown as big as saucers.

The guard, Mánus who magically opened the doors, looked down at me and winked. I couldn't help but smile back at him in return.

"Come, Princess," Preston said amusedly as he ushered me into the castle.

As I entered the castle, there were two lines of servants that either bowed low or curtsied and said in unison, "Welcome, Princess Sookie, of the Royal House of Brigant."

I was shocked speechless and looked back at Preston with questioning eyes. He leaned down and whispered in my ear,

"They are waiting on you to tell them to rise Princess."

I couldn't help but shiver at the touch of his breath on my ear. It brought back pleasant memories of that one night we had spent together. I was all alone and he was running for his life, and we both found the comfort we both needed in each other's arms.

" Yeah... ah… you may all rise," I awkwardly said.

They all rose at my command. I could feel the blush creeping to my face. I noticed that the servants were made up of brownies, goblins, and to my surprise also humans. At that same time I realized that I could still "hear" the human thoughts even in Faery.

_She is so beautiful, I know that rumors say she is mostly human but she is clearly still a Brigant High Fairy, I heard she was tortured by Neave and Lockland she must be so strong. . ."_

I immediately brought up my shields at the last thought.

Then I saw my Great-Grandfather, who was looking as regal as he always did to me; although now, he was dressed in faery clothing and was wearing a gold circlet crown.

"Great-Granddaughter," Niall greeted.

"Niall!" I exclaimed, and was immediately in his arms.

I would have to think about how I got there later. . . I began hugging him with all my might. He chuckled and began to stroke my hair. It was so soothing to be held by him. He smelled of sweet baked cookies that I often associated with my faery kin.

"I missed you so much Niall!" and I couldn't help the tears that began to escape my traitorous eyes.

"My dear one, you have made me most happy by coming to Faery," he said as he kissed my forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah. . . Poor Bill :(<strong>

**Review please and let me know if you are liking the story so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi everyone! Here is the latest chapter; It is an all vampire chapter. I hope you all will not miss the fairies too much.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to CH.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPV<strong>

I was sitting behind my desk checking my e-mails when I hear that sniveling Compton trying to bypass, Pam, my child and second in command, to enter my office. I mentally tell Pam to bring Compton to me.

'_Pamela, bring in the sorry excuse for a vampire so I can be done with his nonsense.'_

"Eric, how could you! I told you this would happen!" yelled Bill.

"That's Regent to you Compton," Pam corrected as she pushed him forward.

She was quick to remind Compton of my new status; and in doing so reminding him it was within my authority to end his miserable undead life at a whim.

Pam, due to the machinations of the now finally dead, Victor Madden, had questioned my decisions for the first time ever in her existence. Since she decapitated Victor, in our latest skirmish and because of my newest plans; was now once again the loyal progeny I trained her to be.

"Compton, what is this you are going on about?" I questioned, already knowing that it would only be a matter of time before he came barging into my office. I should have ended him on that insolence alone years ago if not for Sookie's on-going attachment to the tiresome vampire.

"It's Sookie, she's . . . " Bill trailed off.

"Not this again Compton," I exasperatedly said.

"Master, can I take him to the basement and enact punishment?" Pam questioned gleefully.

I gave Pam a meaningful look and she at once quieted.

"Bill, this better be good," I stated while motioning for him to go on.

"Sookie's d..dead," he said as bloody tears rolled down his face.

I immediately stilled.

"Sookie's wellbeing is no longer my business and consequently no longer yours. I am sure you got the memorandum from King De Castro informing you that because she was no longer my bonded or wife she no longer had any ties to the vampire community and therefore all contact would cease immediately."

"How did you come by this information Compton; I specifically ordered you to leave her alone and to not even step one foot on her property?" I now questioned angrily.

"Ah. . . Ah. . . I" he hesitated.

I saw Pam roll her eyes at Bill's incoherent babble.

"Spit it out Compton!" I yelled; my bloodlust rising.

"I felt her pain and had to make sure she was safe. So, I went to her home and . . ." he sputtered again through bloody tears.

"Leave, before I end you myself. I will not be disobeyed again. Am I clear Compton?" I questioned.

Bill answered like the dutiful underling, "Yes, Regent."

"You are dismissed," I said and continued to read my emails.

"Master, do you think you should have told him?" Pam asked.

"I do not want him screwing up my plans. I will inform him when it is necessary." I replied

**BPV**

It was just like him to dismiss me without any concern for Sookie's life. He was so negligent of her care these last couple of months. I told him time and again that she was not herself. Surely, he could have allowed me to check on her regardless of De Castro's mandate. After everything she has done for him.

I knew he did not love her as she believed and was only using her for her talent. Things would have been better had I never taken her to Fangtasia. She was so insistent on going there to find help for her simpleton brother. After Eric met her, he looked for every opportunity to undermine me and claim her as his. Sookie would still have been mine and most of all alive had I not given in to her request.

I only came back to Louisiana because of the mission from, Sophie-Anne Leclerq, the now deceased former Queen of Louisiana and Arkansas, to procure Sookie. However, after getting to know Sookie, how could I have not fallen in love with her? She was kind and innocent; although sometimes a little naive.

Being in Bon Temp brought back unpleasant memories of having to leave my human family behind when I became vampire; Sookie being dead only added to the memories I tried to forget.

Maybe it was time for me to move on.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter we will pick back up with Sookie. <strong>

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Readers! I hope you enjoyed the all vamp chapter and Eric's point of view. Below is Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to C.H. except for some of the fairies; they are all mine :)**

* * *

><p><strong>SPV<strong>

Later that evening Grianne, a brownie house servant personally appointed to me by Niall, escorted me to my new living chambers in Castle Brigant. I could not believe that I would be living in a real life castle.

"Welcome Princess Sookie to your living chambers. I have to say I am most excited to meet you. We have heard many stories of your bravery and beauty. I see they were not an exaggeration!" exclaimed Grianne.

I was taken aback by Grianne's words and by the unaccustomed compliments.

"It's nice to meet you as well," I shyly responded; being careful not to say thank you.

My dearly departed cousin, Claudine, informed me once that it was etiquette not to thank a fairy. More recently, in a letter that my grandmother left to me along with a cluviel dor, clarified that to thank a fairy made you obligated to them in some way.

Grianne briefly curtsied and then proceeded to show me my chambers in Castle Brigant.

I could not believe what I was seeing! My eyes went from one object to the next, "Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore," I said to myself.

"Excuse me Princess, did you say something?" Grianne asked me puzzled.

"Nothing," I replied; feeling a nervous smile pull at the corners of my mouth. I just got to Faery and I wanted everyone to have a good impression of me. I definitely did not want to be known as "Crazy Sookie" here as well.

The main living area was larger than my entire farmhouse in Bon Temp. There were two chaise lounges facing each other by a large marble fireplace. Over the fireplace mantle was a square gemstone studded mirror; I'm sure the gems were the genuine article and not like the ones in the costume jewelry I had at home. There was an additional sitting area at the far end of my main living chambers in a deep blue fabric. They were covered with the softest pillows I had ever seen. I could definitely see myself cuddling up there to read a good book. There was also an oak writing desk and chair by a large picture window. The window was adorned with ceiling to floor heavy fabric curtains. The curtains portrayed various whimsical fairy beings dancing and playing music. The floor was also covered in a finely woven rug with the Brigant Crest in the middle.

My bedroom was off of the main living area which was also lavishly decorated. The four poster bed was huge and covered in what looked to be layers and layers of silk and lace. There was another gemstone studded mirror in the bedroom; this one floor length. As I looked up at the ceiling, I saw a beautiful painting of angels, some flying and others sitting on large puffy white clouds. They were carrying baskets filled with flowers.

"I hope your quarters are to your liking Princess?" questioned Grianne.

"Oh my stars, Yes!" I replied; overwhelmed with what I had seen so far.

"Would you like for me to draw you an evening bath? We have fabulous bath oils and soaps that are just fit for well . . . a princess," Grianne said with a giggle.

I couldn't help but giggle in return at my new maidservant. Her cheerfulness was infectious.

"That sounds wonderful. I would love a bath Grianne," I responded.

I proceeded to follow Grianne into the bathroom. The bathroom was the most opulent (another word I had learned from my word of the day calendar) one I had ever seen; and I had seen some amazing bathrooms, considering most vampires splurged when it came to this area of their home. The bathroom was octagonal in shape and covered from ceiling to floor with white marble. In the center of the room was a claw-foot tub made out of solid gold. The claws on the tub reminded me of the old tub that I had in my bathroom in Bon Temp except these claws looked larger and sharper. There were four pillars in each corner of the room also made out of white marble. On top of each pillar were carvings of winged fairies that looked similar to the pixies that I met on my way to the castle. Each carved fairy held onto a connecting swag of the sheerest white silk.

I heard Grianne whisper some words under her breath and water seemed to magically fill the tub. I was so astonished by the sight.

"Which oils and soaps would you like Princess Sookie?" questioned Grianne.

I pulled my eyes away from the tub and responded, "I don't know . . . whatever you think is best."

"Well we have rowan wood, chamomile, and flax oil and for soaps we have fairy bonnet, lavender, and moon fruit. I think the rowan wood oil would be best. It is known to be very healing. . .and the chamomile soap. . . yes for purification and sleep. " she quietly said to herself.

All of a sudden there was a pop and a glass container of the rowan wood oil appeared in Grianne's hand. She then placed a few drops of the oil in the water. She whispered a few more words and then the water in the tub shimmered to a pale pink. I heard another three pops and Grianne handed me the chamomile soap, a sea sponge, and towel.

"Enjoy your bath Princess Sookie," Grianne said softly. She curtsied to me and then with a pop she was gone.

As I began to soak in the tub, I suddenly felt a magical tingle all over my body. I instantly felt my muscles relax. In fact this was the most relaxed I could remember feeling in a long time.I finished my bath and dried off. When I went to my bedroom I noticed that Grianne had turned down my bed and place a beautiful nightgown and undergarment on the foot of the bed for me.

The undergarment was made of a very sheer white silk but very comfortable. The nightgown was a halter style and also made of the same fabric. The top of the night gown was embroidered with white lace and encrusted with small diamonds! The bottom was layered in uneven layers of the sheer fabric but all my important bits were thankfully covered. I'm sure the nightgown cost more than my entire yearly salary at Merlott's.

Lying in bed in my new chambers, I thought about all of the wonders I had seen on my first day in faery and most of all the overall peacefulness I felt. I could get used to this I thought to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**EPV**

Compton finally left my office. He is such a douche. Now I can get back to scrolling through my emails. Ah . . . finally just what I was waiting on.

_Date: August 1, 2011_ 16:54:18

_From: Universal Blood Co._

_Subject: Shipment _

_To: Eric Northman, CEO Fangtasia_

_Mr. Northman:_

_Your shipment has been sent and will arrive soon. _

_Regards,_

_Lin Tang, Shipment Manager_

_Universal Blood Co._

That is it! That was all he wrote! Cryptic fairy! I understood the need to be inconspicuous but that was far too vague. I did not want anyone to find out that Sookie was in fact still among the living; however he could have left a clue to her wellbeing. If one hair on that beautiful blonde head is harmed I will find a way into Faery and drain him dry myself.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think Eric is up to? Sookie sure seems at home in fairy. . . at this point who could blame her<strong>

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the slight delay. Below is Chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: All ****SS characters belong to CH and AB **

* * *

><p><strong>SPV<strong>

I pulled the cover over my head trying to block out the morning light when I heard a soft knock at my bedroom door.

"Go away," I groggily said, from under the covers.

"Rise and Shine Princess," a woman's voice said.

I quickly pushed the cover back and bolted up in bed. I blinked a couple times so my eyes could adjust to the sunlight and looked at my surroundings. Well, I guess I didn't dream it all. I am in Faery.

'_The Princess is a late sleeper.' _

"Good Morning, Princess Sookie," Grianne greeted with a curtsey. "Mr. Charles Worth is here to take your measurements," she said.

Is it morning already? I could stay in bed for the rest of the day, I thought to myself as I stretched. I heard Grianne giggle. Well, I guess I said that last part aloud. I gave Grianne a little smile.

"Um . . . measurements?" I questioned with a yawn. I so need my morning coffee.

"Yes, Princess, he has been busy preparing your royal wardrobe. He would like to take your final measurements and then dress you for breakfast with the Prince," she said.

I guess that was who I "head" in the main chambers. Wait. . . Did she say Charles Worth?

"Charles Frederick Worth?" I questioned Grianne in awe.

"Yes, Princess, You are aware of whom he was in the human realm?" she asked.

"Um . . . a little," I said in response.

I knew from Pam, who is a fashion buff, that Charles Worth is considered the father of Haute couture. I also knew he was from England and supposedly died in the late 1800's.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"Well, he was brought to Faery because of his talent. You will find other exceptional humans here as well. They are brought here to continue to practice their art. Being in Faery extends their life force by many human years. Unfortunately, if he returns to the earth realm, he will quickly age and die.

"Oh," was all I could say in response.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After hours of poking and prodding from the portly Mr. Worth, I was dressed for breakfast with Niall.

Mr. Worth had selected a traditional faery day gown for me to wear. It was made of an airy cloth that felt weightless on my skin. It was white in color with gold threaded embroidery at the shoulders and waist. Intermingled within the embroidery were several large diamonds. The dress also had a deep v-cut at the bodice that showed the girls off nicely and high slits at both sides of the skirt.

"I will dress your hair Princess Sookie," replied Grianne.

I only had my hair done a couple of times; once by Janice, when in Jackson and then most recently by Immanuel, the brother of Pam's now deceased girlfriend. Immanuel corrected the ends that had been singed off in a fire bomb set by some thugs hired by Victor Madden to goad Eric. Little did he know at the time, Eric could care less about what happens to me. I wonder if he even realizes that I am gone.

Grianne pulled me from my musings when she started to brush my hair. She said a few words that I couldn't understand and then poof my hair was pinned high on my head in a cute do.

I looked at myself in the full-length mirror that was located in my bedroom. I looked pretty good;

"Beautiful," Mr. Worth said.

'_Except for the visible sadness in her eyes. __. . I had not anticipated having to take in her garments by a whole dress size . . . I wonder if the Princess has taken ill.' _

I looked at him, a little startled by his mental ruminations, but remembered the manners that Gran taught me and said, "Thank you. The dress is lovely Mr. Worth."

"I will make the necessary alterations to your other garments and place them in your wardrobe," said Mr. Worth in a slight British accent.

"It will be a pleasure to continue to dress you Princess," he said, then left with a bow.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As I stepped outside of my chambers, I was surprised to see both Mánus and Callan waiting patiently.

"Princess Sookie," they both said in unison with a low bow.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

They both straightened at once and then Callan replied, "We have been reassigned as your royal guards and are to escort you to breakfast."

"Alrightly. . .then. . .were off to see the wizard!" I said.

They both looked at me quizically and Callan said, "There are no wizards in Faery, Princess."

" No, I mean, we are going to see Niall." I replied. All I could do was chuckle at their identical looks of confusion.

"Show the way." I tried again.

Mánus and Callan took up positions on either side of me and we headed towards the main dining hall.

We travel through various halls and bypassed many rooms. I was suddenly thankful for the escort. The castle was a maze.

I could not help but to wonder again what type of supe my new guards were. So I did the only sensible thing that I knew,

"What are you guys?" I asked, not even pretending to hide my eagerness at their answer.

"I've never met anyone with your brain signatures. It's quite amazing."

Then Callan replied with visible pride, "We are from Dragonia."

I saw Mánus roll his eyes at Callan in return.

"Um. . . and that is were exactly? . . . then my brain finally caught up with my mouth, "Oh my! You mean you are dragons!" I exclaimed in excitement.

"Wow, I didn't know that dragons were real," I said.

Just when I think I have met every possible supe another one comes out of the woodwork.

Mánus, who seemed to be the more playful one of the pair, could hardly contain his laughter. I also thought I saw smoke escape his nostrils. I gave him one of my bright smiles.

Callan then said, "We are dragon from the Realm of Dragonia. There are a few portals in faery to our home realm much like the portals to your Earth. We have long guarded the Royal line of the Fae and as you are a Princess of the Fae we are bound by duty to now guard you.

'Wow, Okay," I said. I was a girl of few words at the moment.

"We have arrived at the dining hall, Princess Sookie," stated Mánus.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie's Faery Day Dress:<strong>

/magazine/fashion/prom/FS09/FS09_LargePages/FS09_pg04_Shimmer_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone for continuing to read, review, and add to your alerts or favorite! **

**Below is Chapter 7 **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to CH and AB**

* * *

><p><strong>SPV<strong>

The herald, who was a goblin, announced my presence at breakfast, "The Princess Sookie Brigant, also known as, Sookie Stackhouse, Famed Telepath, and Friend of the Longtooth Werewolf Pack."

Callan and Mánus, my dragon bodyguards, escorted me into the dining hall. My great-grandfather sat at the head of an enormous carved oak wood dining table. The table seated at least twenty people, or I guess I should say fairies, on each side. Niall immediately stood to greet me. As he did so, the other guest at the table rose as well. I recognized a few of the guest, while others I did not.

The dining room had white walls ornately decorated with gold carvings of different types of fairies and birds. The walls also had gold candle sconces interspersed around the room. There were several arched windows on one wall of the dining room. Gold cornices adorned the top of each window engraved with bucking unicorns. The curtains hanging from the cornices were deep blue edged with gold filigree.

I looked up at the ceiling, noticing that it was light blue in color; it also had gold carvings that met together in the center of the ceiling with a large chandelier. Winged fairies, actual fairies and not carvings, were hovering in each corner of the ceiling. Their colorful wings added to the décor of the dining room. There was one winged fairy perched on one of the arms of the chandelier that I recognized by name, Fraoch. He gave me a huge grin then zoomed over to me and landed on my shoulder.

"You look beautiful, Princess. If only I were bigger, I would. . . " Fraoch said, until Callan cut him off with a poignant stare.

Niall came to me and gave me a kiss on both cheeks. He then showed me to my seat, which was located directly to the left of his. I noticed that Dillon, my great uncle and Niall's heir, sat in the chair to Niall's right. My guards continued to follow behind me and took up positions directly behind my chair. I noticed that there were several other dragons in the dining hall as well. Two dragon guards were behind Niall, two behind Dillon, and another two behind a male fairy that I did not know.

"Great-Granddaughter," Niall greeted. "I am pleased that you have joined us for breakfast. It has been a long time in waiting that I could share with you the delights of fairy."

As soon as Niall finished speaking, a line of brownie servants came in bringing platters upon platters of food. Some of the platters exhibited what looked to be pastries and fruit while others different types of meat. They made sure to place at least one of everything on my plate. I noticed that my plate was piled so much higher than the rest of the guest. I knew I would not even eat half of it.

The first thing I bit into tasted like heaven. It was so sweet and so juicy.

"My goodness gracious, this is so good!" I exclaimed.

"That is a sugarplum, my dear one," Niall answered.

"They are grown by sugar plum fairies from the Earth Clan." Preston, who was also seated at the dining room table, said for some reason, with pride. "They are quite a delicacy."

I gave Preston, a warm smile; glad to see another friendly face amongst all of the fairies.

I continued to try the other things on my plate.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After we all ate breakfast, Niall introduce me to the other guests.

"Sookie, I am sure you recall meeting my son, Dillon."

"Yes, Great-Grandfather," I answered.

"Seated beside him is his mate, Binne." He inclined his head toward the female fairy seated next to my Great-Uncle Dillon. I assumed this was the mother of my triplet cousins Claudette, Claudine, and Claude.

"How do ya do," I replied with my best southern charm.

She gave me a stiff nod and then turned up her nose. Well, I guess she had the royal air down pat, no pun intended.

"On your other side is Ian." Niall continued with his introductions.

I looked at Ian, who was the male fairy with the dragon guards that I had not known. He was very handsome. He was slim in build and had wavy blond hair that was pulled back by an ornate silver pin. He also had very clear green eyes, much like Niall's.

"Ian," I said in greeting.

"He is your grandfather Fintan's son," Niall stated as if saying the sky was blue. He continued to proceed down the line with introductions, as if he didn't just drop a bomb in my lap.

I began to choke on my drink. Fraoch, who I forgot was sitting on my shoulder, fell off and landed on another sugarplum that was on my plate. He began to bite into the plum with his razor sharp teeth. Niall casually batted him away, "Fraoch, wait your turn, you know the rules." Fraoch flew up back to his previous spot on the chandelier. His wings lazily flapped, as he humped.

Ian leaned forward and patted my back to help me out. I gave him a smile in thanks.

Oh boy, I have another fairy uncle.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After we all ate breakfast, the pixies furiously landed on the untouched leftovers from breakfast, Fraoch, of course, leading the way. I giggled at the sight of him greedily eating the sugarplum that he had previously claimed from my plate.

Niall and I exited the dining room; followed again by our dragon guards. Niall proceeded to give me a tour of the castle. Located within the castle were a large ballroom, two bathhouses; one for female fairies and the other for the males, and my favorite, the Royal library.

Niall showed me several different Wings containing the living chambers of the Royal family. Dillon and Brea were in the East Wing. Ian's chambers were in the West Wing. My chambers were located in the same Wing with Niall, the North.

Hanging from the walls throughout the castle were hand woven tapestries. They depicted various points in Fae history. I stopped to look at one tapestry in particular. It showed a battle from the Second Vampire and Fairy War. On closer inspection, I saw what I believe were a couple of familiar faces. One vampire had an exuberant look on his face as he charged into battle. His sword was drawn high and his long blond hair was streaming behind him. My heart gave a little groan at the sight and I quickly turned away.

Niall continued along with giving me the tour of the castle.

"Great-granddaughter, has everything been to your liking?" Niall asked.

"Yes, everything is amazing," giving Niall what is known as my _Crazy Sookie_ smile, trying to hide my now somber mood.

"I appreciate you bringing me here," That was as close as I could get to show Niall my thanks, without actually saying the magic words.

"Would you like to see the Royal Gardens today as well?" asked Niall.

"Yes. Please," I replied.

Niall placed my hand on top of his and we proceeded to stroll though the gardens. The Royal Gardens were quite beautiful. It contained many different flowers and shrubbery. Some of the grounds were manicured while others were left natural. There were marble statues of different fairy beings randomly placed throughout the grounds. Also, hidden away behind some tall manicured shrubs, was a pond. Niall guided me to one of the marble benches placed around the pond and we both sat.

Niall then said, "Great-Granddaughter, I have heard of the troubles you recently faced in your realm. I hope that you find Faery both wonderful and healing. I also like for your stay to be productive."

Niall was always cryptic but that sounded ominous.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay—so another all fairy chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it.<strong>

**Sorry for the improper link from the previous chapter. I wrote it out this time if anyone is still interest in seeing Sookie's dress. If this does not work, I apologize in advance.**

**http(colon)(slash)(slash)pageantrymag(dot)com(slash)magazine(slash)fashion(slash)prom(slash)FS09(slash)FS09(underscore)LargePages(slash)FS09(underscore)pg04(underscore)Shimmer(underscore)lg(dot)html**

**I updated Dillon's mates name which is actually Binne in the books.**

**P****lease Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to CH and AB**

* * *

><p><strong>EPV<strong>

Sookie was "buried" in Bon Temp Cemetery in a closed casket on Saturday Aug 11 at 1:00 in the afternoon.

I was unable to attend her funeral, for obvious reasons. The cause of death listed was a car accident; her body mangled beyond recognition. Her vengeful brother had her funeral during daylight hours to purposefully exclude all "deaders" as he put it. He believes vampires were responsible for her death and should not be allowed to attend; however, he had no qualm about me paying for the entire funeral.

Hundreds of people came to show their respect: her fairy kin Claude and Dermot, the entire Shreveport werewolf pack, Hotshot panthers, shifters from Dallas, and various other supernatural beings from around the country. She touched so many lives. I sent Mustapha Khan in my stead. Other vampires and vampire monarchs sent their daytime representative as well. Not surprisingly, there were only a few humans in attendance.

I often think back to the last time I saw my Sookie. She was so fearless in battle. She came to the defense of my child and assisted in ending Victor Madden. Unfortunately this was not the first time I had seen my lover in battle. She has a warrior's heart but a very breakable body. If only she would let me turn her. After the battle, she offered me her blood to heal my wounds. I knew she did not like others to see me feed from her, but she put aside her southern sensibilities for my well-being. I was honored. As I bit into her luscious neck, I inadvertently harmed her. I am over a thousand years old and should have known that being surrounded by my dead enemies and so much blood would heighten my bloodlust. Her blood has always been especially rich but it tasted even more of fae that night.

Compton, of course, had to come to her rescue. He is such a hypocrite; he had nearly drained her in Mississippi had I not stopped him. I remember her flinching from me, and the fear I saw in her eyes. I can only hope though that she will forgive me as she did him.

In the meantime, I will continue things on my end to make her safe from both human and supernatural causes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry a short chapter. I just wanted to shed a little light on what is going on. I will post another one soon. <strong>

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone. As promised another update! Chapter 9 is below**

**Disclaimer: All SVM characters belong to CH and AB **

* * *

><p><strong>SPV<strong>

I was laying in my huge bed thinking about the afternoon in the Royal Gardens when my great-grandfather Niall told me that he would like for me to be productive while in Faery.

"_What do you mean Niall?" I questioned._

"_Great-Granddaughter, I would like for you while you are in Faery to start training," he responded._

"_What kind of training? My friend Tara and her husband JB helped me get back into shape after . . . well you know the Fairy War." I replied._

"_Yes, and you have done a fine job in recovering. I knew you would. You are blood of my blood," Niall replied in a matter of fact way._

"_I would like for you to start combat training along with history, etiquette, and Thasia language classes. I would also like for you to start magic training, but that will not be as extensive until after transformation._

_Okay. . . there was a lot to take in with that last statement._

"_I would love to Niall. I think I could benefit from those lessons, but I don't have any magic, and what do you mean transformation?" I asked._

_He tisked at me while shaking his head, his fine golden hair swaying as he did so, "Of course you have magic, dear one. As I have explained to you before, you have the essential spark. When you transform to fairy you will have the same abilities of a full fae and because of your human blood none of our weaknesses. You will be one of the greatest of our clan," he proudly said._

_I sat on the bench gapping like a fish out of water. This was just too much. I was just getting a handle on my telepathy and now he dropped this on my lap! _

_When my mind stopped reeling from the bomb I just received, I said to my great-grandfather, "Um . . . Niall, this so called magic you speak of sure could have come in handy all of those times that I got into trouble." _

"_Normally fairies do not exhibit any fae abilities until they start to transform. That is usually at the age of thirty Earth years. Those abilities may manifest at random or maybe not at all until they transform completely to fairy. I am now positive that your abilities will be that of the former. You "pooped" as you call it to me when you first reach Castle Brigant."_

"_But I'm only twenty-seven; I thought you said it does not happen until thirty years old and what about Jason he turned thirty earlier this year," I asked._

"_Because of your association with the vampires and drinking their blood your transformation has started a little earlier than expected. Jason, maybe would of had a little more magic after transformation, but because he does not have the spark, would not exhibit much more than his ability to attract lovers. Now that he has become a bitten panther, he will not transform at all," he replied._

"_Oh, lucky me," I said a little sarcastically. Then I apologized to my great-grandfather for my rude remark, but who could blame me. I just wanted a normal life._

"_Being around other fairies, of course," he continued without skipping a beat, "helps the transformation go more smoothly. Claudine was sent both to protect you and to help with your transformation. Unfortunately she went to the Summerland before you transformed to fairy; that was when I sent Claude to you. He recently informed me that you were feeling slightly more fae," he said as a statement and not a question because apparently Claude has been keeping tabs on me._

"_Yes," I said a little reluctantly._

"_Even after reaching your full fae state you will have to learn to master your fae abilities; that is why I believe you should start to train," he answered._

Everything made so much more sense now. Niall did not want anything to do with Jason, who would not have any magic, but me on the other hand; I was his kin. If I did not have a chance of receiving any fae abilities would he want anything to do with me? That made me a little sad. I knew my great-grandfather loved me, but for some reason I doubt that he would.

Now that I was aware that I would transform, I could look back on the last couple of years and recognize some of the signs of my "faeness" coming to the surface. I originally attributed my increasing senses, physical strength, and mental shields to the amount of vampire blood I had ingested. More recently, I thought it was due to the cluviel dor, that I still carry with me. But as it turns out, I will eventually transform to a full fairy. I asked Niall what it would feel like, what I would look like, and what abilities I will have, and he always answers my questions, but when I try to recall it afterward, I can never remember what he told me.

My ruminations were interrupted when I "sensed" someone approaching my chamber door. I got up from my bed and swung open the door a little more forcefully than I had intended, well I guess my strength is still increasing. I knew who it would be before I opening it, "Mánus," I greeted with a grumble. His unique signature giving him away before he even knocked.

"Good Morning to you too," he said in his deep rumble of a voice.

"Sorry," I sheepishly replied.

"Is it time for training already, my muscles are so sore, can we just skip today," I said in my whinny voice.

"I would love to not kick your arse today Princess, but the Prince would kick mine if we skip a lesson," he replied with a huge smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Thasia: faery (I used an elven translator I found online; if anyone has any better options let me know)<strong>

**Sorry if there are any mistakes- I am rushing so that I can go watch Trueblood :)**

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone. Thanks for your continued support and lovely reviews! Here is a new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Dsclaimer: All SVM characters belong to CH and AB **

* * *

><p><strong>SPV<strong>

"Thrust . . . Do not drop your guard . . . good!" instructed Callan as Mánus and I spared on the north lawn. Mánus was a dragon and was stronger than any supernatural being I had ever encountered. Where Manus used brute force, I countered with precision and agility.

I was surprised to find that my sword skills seemed to be innate from the moment I grabbed my first practice sword. It was like dancing for me; something I was very good at doing. Once you mastered the basic footwork, you could add your own personal style.

I parried Mánus next strike, twirled behind him, and then placed the tip of my sword to the nape of his neck, the only spot of vulnerability on a dragon. The skin when in human form and scales when in dragon was impenetrable except for behind their neck.

"I win!" I exclaimed while jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store. I just bested Mánus for the first time.

Mánus huffed in defeat, "Just wait until you transform and we can use magic, and then we will see if you can win."

"Mánus, do not forget your place," Callan reprimanded.

"Ah. . . You spoiled sport," I said jokingly while sticking out my tongue at him.

Then we all turned around at the sound of clapping. Callan and Mánus immediately did a low bow and said in unison, "My Lord."

"Niall!" I said in surprise and did a little curtsy, I guess those etiquette classes are paying off also.

"Blood of my Blood," Niall said in greeting.

"How long have you been standing there?" I questioned my great-grandfather. I had not even picked up his mental signature on my radar or that of his dragon guards that were also circling overhead in the sky and breathing fire.

I still could not read fairies but I could usually pick up the opaqueness of their brains and definitely the fiery brains of dragons. I guess I was too elated with my win to mentally scan my surroundings.

"Long enough to see you defeat young Mánus," replied Niall.

Mánus blushed in embarrassment. "Come dear one, I have a gift for you."

"Really!" I said in excitement.

Mánus and Callan fell in behind Niall and me as we walked to the Royal Gardens. We traveled through a labyrinth of hedges and eventually ended up at a marble statue that I had never seen before. "This is your great-grandmother, Einin Ó Canain. I tasked Michelangelo's to sculpt it after her death." Niall said somberly.

I knew that my grandfather Fintan had lived to be seven hundred years old and had outlived my human great-grandmother by most of those years. I mentally did the math; the statue was sculpted at earliest two hundred and fifty years after my great-grandmother's death. I then realized that Niall loved my great-grandmother and still mourns her loss. I could see the sadness in his eyes at the very thought of her.

"She was very young when we first met and quite beautiful," he said wistfully.

I studied the sculpture. She was wearing a floor length gown that came down to her ankles. It had a full skirt and long fitted sleeves. She wore a broach at her chest and a hooded cloak over her dress. Her hair was quite long and wavy with a couple of braids on each side that was pulled back with a hairpin. She was beautiful.

"I was a very ambitious fairy then. I ruled over many clans in Northern Ireland at that time and she lived on my lands. You remind me much of her, not only in physical appearance, but also in courage and loyalty. I loved her very much.

I stayed with her several years after she gave birth to Fintan and Dermot, but it soon became abundantly clear that they could not thrive in the Earth realm, they were too faery. I retreated to our realm with the children and she stayed behind to manage my affairs in the realm. She died two years later from the plague, but I often think it was from a broken heart.

Niall then paused to collect himself. I had never seen my great-grandfather show this much emotion before; seeing him in this light endeared me to him a little more.

"I would like to give you something of hers," he said, and then with a pop there was a small box in his hands.

He gave me the box and when I opened it, my breath caught at what was inside. It was the antique silver broach and hairpin that my great-grandmother Einin was wearing in the sculpture.

"They are beautiful," I said as I gingerly ran my finger across them. The broach was an open circle intricately decorated with birds and rubies; along with the broach was the matching long pin The hairpin was a celtic knot with a hair stick.

"I would also like for you to also have something from me," Niall said and then I heard another pop and saw that Niall was holding a much longer box. Inside the second box was a matching longsword and flame dagger. The blades were double edged and made completely of silver. The guard and pommel had a crescent moon design made of gold. Engraved on the hilt of the longsword was, si shaer paeraeli, and engraved on the dagger was, air ei kyr oraeli.

"They're equally beautiful great-grandfather," I said as a tear rolled down my face. I had not received many gifts in my life, "Ai shor shaes saes shor vodi."

* * *

><p><strong>si shaer paeraeli: the best defense<strong>

**air ei kyr oraeli: is a good offense**

**Ai shor shaes saes shor vodi: I will wear them with pride**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sookie Stackhouse characters. I just enjoy wondering what if . . . so below is Chapter 11. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>SPV <strong>

I was in the Royal Library studying the Annuals of Faery when Ian busted through the doors. Mánus and Callan immediately went on alert, but when they noticed it was my Uncle, visibly relaxed.

"Dear Niece, you have studied enough. It is time for you to have a little fun for a change," my uncle declared.

"What kind of fun are you talking about Ian?" Somehow, his idea of fun and my idea of fun sounded like two different things. I enjoyed the library. It was my favorite place in the whole Palace. I could spend the rest of my life studying the history of my fairy kin, even with my life probably being much longer than I originally thought.

"You have not seen much of Faery. You always stay secluded in the Royal Palace. It is time you go out with us," replied my uncle.

Although Ian was my uncle by birth, Fintan's son, something I just recently found out, he felt more like a cousin. He was seventy-five years old and considered a mere babe in Faery terms. He was the closest relative to me in age on my fairy side and very much a rake, not unlike my brother Jason. Everyone indulged his carefree nature especially Niall.

"Ah I don't know, Uncle, I was just at the most fascinating part of the tale."

_Úna, my great-great-grandmother and Niall's mother was gifted with being able to shift to any shape. She tried to scare off her suitors by assuming grotesque shapes. One time she would be a great horse, with the wings of an eagle, and a tail like a dragon, hissing loud and spitting fire. Then in a moment, she would change into a little old man with a lame leg, with a bull's head. Then into a great ape, with duck's feet and a turkey cock's tail. None of the shapes she took scared off High King Finn who bravely faced her. When she realized that he would not run in terror she then changed into her true form, that of a beautiful fairy; tall with long blond hair and clear blue eyes; they fell in love. She became his Queen and co-ruled over Faery until she went to the Summerland._

"You have plenty of time to devote yourself to study. Now you must enjoy life. Go Niece and get dressed or will I have to summon Grianne myself!"

With a pop, I looked down at my maidservant Grianne who asked, "Do you need my assistance Princess?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I left my quarters dressed in a party dress and accompanied by my faithful shadows, Mánus and Callan, both of whom were dressed down from their usual royal armor. My dress, a Charles Worth original, was a purple cocktail dress. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and had a very short-layered skirt. The bodice was covered in pearls and diamonds embroidered in a floral pattern that trail down onto the skirt of the dress. It showed a little more skin than I was normally used to, but my body was more tone than it had ever been, thanks to my training with Mánus and Callan. I also wore silver stiletto heels that set off my outfit perfectly. Grianne had styled my hair in a very simple do. It was left down and straight with the top pulled back with my great-grandmother Einin's hairpin.

As I entered the receiving room, I saw my Uncle waiting patiently and with him was Preston. I was a little surprised to see him. Preston immediately jumped up from the settee that he was sitting on and bowed to me.

"Please Preston, none of the formalities." As he rose from his bow, I saw his eyes dilate with lust and I gave him a big smile and a nod in greeting. I felt beautiful.

"I hope you do not mind that I invited Preston, Dear Niece," Ian said.

"Of course not, the more the merrier," I responded happily.

"Shall we, Princess," Preston said as he extended his arm for me to take. "Let's get the show on the road!" I said as I linked my arm with his. At my statement, my Uncle Ian, Preston, and my guards looked at me in confusion and I giggled at their cluelessness. "Let's go," I corrected while laughing at each of them.

As we stepped out of the castle, I stopped and saw an open carriage flanked by Ian's dragon guard. It was not the carriage itself that startled me but the fact that it was not being pulled by horses but by two winged unicorns.

"Oh my, I can't believe it, unicorns!" I exclaimed, "They're beautiful," I said in awe.

"Actually, they are Pegasus'. They belong to the Royal House of Sky Fae and are very magical beings. Our clan depicts them on our Royal Crest. By your reaction, you would think that you never seen one before," Ian said in false exacerbation and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Uh, we don't have Pegasus' back home," I said with emphasis on the word Pegasus, "just in . . . fairy tales . . . oh, well that makes sense." I guess I was having a blonde moment, but who could blame me.

The Pegasus' were pure white and looked very sturdy. Their horns were white as well with very pointing ends and a glittery aura around them. I gently began to rub one of them. His muscles twitched under the weight of my hand.

"Well aren't you just the most beautiful thing," I said to him and began to mumble other nonsense words in its ear. It seemed to preen as I continued to whisper to him. It didn't have that horse smell as I would have thought; but rather, smelled sweet, just as sweet as my fairy kin.

"Hurry along Niece, we do not want you to miss all of the fun," my Uncle said as he stepped into the carriage.

Preston put his hands around my waist and boosted me into the carriage. It had been a long time since a man had placed his hands around my waist and I shivered at his touch. He gave me a little smile and sat across from me in the carriage.

The dragons changed to their reptilian form and took to the air. This was the first time I had seen my guards change. Callan was the largest of the four dragons and was all black with red eyes and large leathery black wings. Mánus, on the other hand, was a deep midnight blue and had an incandescent shimmer to his scales also with red eyes. I ran my hand over the scales on Mánus head as he leaped into the sky.

I looked at my Uncle and asked, "Well now, who's going to drive the carriage?" Then Preston and him laughed. They laughed so hard that I think I even saw tears in Ian's eyes. I guess this time the joke was on me because I had no clue to what was so funny.

The next thing I knew, the Pegasus' took off at a run. I let out an oomph as I slipped off my seat, _clumsy much_, but then Preston caught me. I looked into his eyes and was entranced at how beautiful they were. They were huge and tawny with little flecks of gold. "Pretty," I said and blushed as the words escaped my mouth. He smiled and helped me back in my seat. The Pegasus' continued to build up speed and then all of a sudden, the carriage felt weightless. I looked over the side of the carriage and let out a yelp; we were flying.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As we traveled over the streets of Faery, we passed over the Willow Forest that Preston and I had traveled through to get to the Palace. We also flew over a small town with faery beings of all shapes and sizes. I was surprised that the streets were so busy at night. We were greeted with bows and curtsies from everyone as they recognized the Royal Carriage. I definitely had been missing out by keeping my nose in a book reading instead of experiencing Faery for myself.

The carriage began to slow and descend back onto the road.

"Oak Public House," my Uncle said with a flourish as he gestured around with his hand.

Mánus and Callan along with Ian's guards also descended from the sky, taking on their regular form as they did so, and we exited the carriage.

What in the Realm was my Uncle smoking. I didn't see a house at all. What I saw was a gathering of fairies dancing, drinking, and singing. There were glowing groups of pixies floating through the air in beautiful patterns. Fraoch zoomed to me and gave me a quick kiss. I think I also felt his little tounge flick out and then he zoomed off laughing in glee. There were garlands of fragrant flowers magically suspended in mid air with more pixies intermingled within to provide additional light for the gathering.

I assume Preston caught on to my confusion as he clarified for me, "This is Faery's version of a Pub."

"Alrighty then," I said and laughed at my own obtuseness.

The crowd gave Mánus and Callan a wide berth as they began to clear a way for us through the crowd. When they noticed that Ian and I were from the Royal House of Brigant, they began to bow and curtsy as was custom. We eventually reached a table and sat down.

A goblin popped to our table and said in an old gravelly voice while bowing, "My name is Pooka. How can I serve you?" I looked around the table in question and then back to Pooka, our troll waiter, and shrugged, "I don't know, this is my first time here. What do you recommend?"

"We have my personal favorite tonight, wolf pie with salted biscuits" My face turned green at the thought of eating wolf pie. Alcide, who I once considered boyfriend material, along with the entire Shreveport Pack, turned into wolves on every full moon; not to mention Preston, who was a wolf from the Deer Killer pack, from Baton Rouge.

My Uncle then answered for me, "She will have a goblet of faery wine and I will have the same." Faery wine sure sounded a heck of a lot better than wolf pie. I nodded in agreement to Pooka while at the same time trying to fight back the bile that was threatening to come up. I looked at the others to see what weird concoction they would order but they decided on faery wine as well; all except for Callan who stood stoically on guard by our table watching the crowd. Pooka bowed and with a pop, he was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I sat taking in the view and sipping on my wine. It was quite good actually. It was dark red liquid, a little thicker than wine from back home, a little sweet, and surprisingly a little spicy. There were brownies who were dancing with trolls, high fairies dancing with other high fairies, and others dancing with elves. I even thought I saw a satyr dancing with a mug frothing over with green foam.

"Would you like to dance Princess?" Preston asked in a courtly fashion. "I would, I love to dance!"

Preston grabbed my hand placed a warm kiss on the back of it and led me to the center of the crowd. There was an upbeat tune playing and I got lost in the music. The music along with the combined energy of the crowd was stimulating. I began to twirl and twist around Preston. He reached for me but I twirled away. I did this over and over again while giving him a coy smile. He leaned his head back and laughed at my antics; his long brown hair blowing in the breeze. Wow, he was stunning. I eventually let him catch me. He pulled me tight up against his body and began to slowly sway with me although we were dancing to a fast song. "I finally got you," he whispered in a husky voice. My breath caught at his words and at the double meaning. We were so close that when I looked up, our lips were close to touching.

Then my Uncle decided to sidle up to us at that exact moment, interrupting our near kiss. He had a goblet in one hand and a fairy in the other. The fairy was very beautiful, like most fairies. She had long dark hair and bright blue eyes and looked at my uncle with infactuation. Ian was a bit tipsy already and he flashed me a big smile,

"See Sookie, my Niece, I told you that we needed a night out," he said; slurring in speech.

The fairy that he was holding onto dropped to a deep curtsy and said, "Princess, it is an honor to meet you"

"Ah . . . you too," I said in response. Although at the moment I was a little perturbed at the interruption. I also was still not use to anyone bowing to me and especially not in public.

She smiled and then my Uncle dragged her away to some dark corner no doubt, knowing Ian.

"Would you like another drink, Princess" Preston asked. I started to say yes when suddenly I felt heat radiate all throughout my body. It started as a dull pain and then began to intensify. I looked at Preston and then started screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was a little longer than usual. I got a little carried away. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it! As always, please review.<strong>

**I borrowed the idea of Queen ****Úna**** from an Irish Legend that I discovered called The Legend of Knocksheogowna and added my own spin to it.**

**I also posted a picture of Sookie's dress on my profile. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All SVM characters belong to CH and AB **

**Chapter 12 is below!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPV <strong>

"Enter." I commanded.

"Regent," Bill greeted with a bow.

I have never received such show of respect from Compton. I wonder what he is scheming on now. Even as a relatively new vampire turned by his ho maker, as my lover once called her. My mouth involuntarily quirks up at the thought of my feisty lover.

_Flashback: Munich, Germany 1933 _

"_Sheriff Erik The Northman. May I introduce to you my progeny, William Compton from Louisiana." _

_My eyes sweep over the baby vamp with Lorena. He is moderately good looking. He has dark hair, sideburns, and blue eyes that do not hide his cruel nature. He also has an air of superiority not due his station. He is clearly cut from the same cloth as his maker. _

"_We are passing through your fiefdom and would like sanctuary," more of a statement than a request from Lorena. _

_Neither she nor her progeny bow in reverence to my position. I never cared much for Lorena. She is known for her maliciousness not only toward humans, but to her own children as well. My maker, Appius Livius Ocello, was of the same belief. I believe in ruling with a firm but a fair one. This is the most effective way to garner, not only obedience, but also loyalty. Pamela, my child, who I recently released to go to the New World, was proof of this very concept. _

"_Your antics in Paris have preceded you both; I will not tolerate the bodies you leave in your wake. Am I clear?" _

"_Yes. Sheriff," Lorena responds, but her progeny, Compton, has the audacity to hiss and drop fang as he says, "Who cares what happens to the stupid cattle." _

_I am immediately in front of him with his throat in my hand. I register his shocked expression, and smirk. "I could rip out your heart in less than a second. I will not tolerate disobedience. I then turn a piercing glare on Lorena while still holding Compton by the throat, "If you wish to keep your progeny you will educate him in our laws or both of your lives are forfeit. _

"_Yes, Sheriff, "she says with a bow. I then throw Compton against the wall and hear a satisfying crunch in the process. _

"I have come to formally request my leave."

"Temporary or permanent?" I ask.

"Permanent, There is nothing left for me in Louisiana," Compton says forlornly. "I would like to travel abroad for a time. Maybe back to Peru and from there I'm not quite sure."

I let out an unnecessary breath as I ask, "What has brought this about?"

"You know what has brought this about! She is gone! I have nothing! I am nothing!" he screams as blood tears start to form in his eyes.

I let out another exhale not that I needed to breathe, but because it helped to release some tension.

"Sit. Compton," I quietly say and surprisingly he listens. He crumples in the chair that is in front of my desk and gaze at me with a lost look on his face. He has had a trying time since serving under me: tortured to near death by his maker, his maker's final death, silver poisoning by fairies, and now "Sookie's death". I was hoping that I could postpone this talk.

My lover would be heart broken if she returns from Faery to find her friend, as she now calls him, no longer living in my area. So for her and forsaking better judgment, I say,

"I had not planned on telling you so soon, but in light of the circumstances it is now necessary."

"She is not dead."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**SPV **

My body was in such agony. This was more painful than anything I have ever experienced, even more than the pain inflicted by Thing one and Thing two.

"Please make it stop," I cry out to God and to anyone else who would help me.

"Why will someone not come and help me!" I scream over and over again.

I hear a buzzing in my ear but I can't make out what it is that I am hearing. I feel like someone dropped my whole body in the deep fryer at Merlotte's. The pain was so unbearable that I just wanted to slip away.

Then the world went black.

I was drifting in and out of consciousness. Then I had a feeling of floating; someone was carrying me. Oh God, I hope I haven't been abducted again at the hands of some more nefarious fairies.

"Niall! Eric! Please! Why won't you come?" I croak.

"Sookie," I hear a distant voice say. Eric is that you? Where are you? What is going on? Am I in Hell? I knew I had not been the best Christian the last few years. Oh God Please! Just take the pain away! If I had just one more chance I promise I will make things right.

Then suddenly there is a bright flash.

"Sookie." I hear a soft musical voice call my name.

As the light recedes, I see the face of my beautiful cousin. She was always quite beautiful as all fairies are but even more so now with this ethereal glow surrounding her.

"Claudine?"

"Where am I? Am I dead?" I asked.

"Of course you are not dead dear cousin," she says with a slight smile.

"I heard your cries for help and was sent to you. We do not have much time so please listen and remember. Things are not as they seem. You must learn quickly and then return. Always guard your heart."

"Please don't leave me," I cry out and reach for my cousin.

"Shh, shh, sweet cousin," she says as she envelops me in her arms.

"I miss you so much and I'm so alone." I whisper as tears stream down my face. She gently wipes away my tears and kisses my forehead.

"You are never alone."

Then I drift away again.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**SPV**

_Our Princess is awake! Oh thank you! Her fever has broken. I had to change her bedding three times yesterday alone. There was a time that I did not think she would survive. _

Grianne. Oh no. I can "hear" her.

I slowly turn my head and see Preston slumped on the floor next to my bed with his arm around my waist. It takes all the energy that I have in me, but I raise my hand and touch his hair that is curtained around his face. It is so much softer than I thought it would be.

He raises his head and I see relief wash over his face.

"Princess," he whispers.

He grabs my hand and rubs his cheek across the back of it. I can see and feel the slight stubble on his chin.

I clear my throat and ask, "What happened?"

Then I feel my great-grandfather's presence at my bedchamber door. I lift my eyes to him in question.

"You have transformed dear one."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this latest installment! Did you like the flashback?<strong>

**Please Review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to everyone that continues to read my story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from SVM. They all belong to CH and AB**

* * *

><p><strong>SPV<strong>

I looked at my great-grandfather stunned at his announcement. I transformed.

"I don't remember going through the transformation. I remember dancing with Preston at the pub and then being unbelievable hot but everything else is blank."

"How long?" I questioned.

Preston in understanding answered, "Three days of Faery".

I've been out for three days; no wonder why I felt so crummy. I jumped up to go to the bathroom and freshen up, but I stumbled over my two left feet. My legs felt like jelly and did not want to cooperate to what I was mentally telling them to do. Before I face planted, Preston was in front of me lending a steady hand. I gave him a weak smile in appreciation.

"Bathroom," I said quietly and with slight humiliation.

Preston proceeded to assist me to the bathroom. I started to splash my face with water, but when I saw my reflection in the mirror, I let out a shriek.

I immediately heard a pop, felt the whooshing of air, and saw streaming lights move past me. I heard another pop and everything halted. I tried to brace myself, on still unsteady legs, to look at my new surroundings; I was in the Royal Library. I then realized that I was the one that moved and not the lights. I let out another scream due to the realization, and unfortunately, repeated the process again.

I was now back in my bathroom, staring at myself in the same gold gilded mirror that I was looking in just prior to the popping. Preston, but also Niall and Grianne now, however, were also in the bathroom. They were all looking around as if searching for something, and if I were not in this current predicament, it would have been funny.

Instead, I was looking at a face that was both foreign and so full of terror. My eyes were now a brilliant blue green instead of their usual blue. My hair was fuller and quite wavy. It also had streaks of light blond interspersed throughout. The strands were so light that they looked almost white. My ears, the most notable change, came to a slight point. They were not quite as pointed as a full fairy, but nonetheless, pointed.

"I . . . I look like a fairy," I said to no one in particular.

My great-grandfather then replied, "That's because you are dear one," his voice sounding way too pleased for my taste.

I looked back at my great-grandfather, then back again at the reflection in the mirror, and started to cry. Grianne, being the caring brownie that she was, wrapped me in her arms and tried to console me.

"Shh, Shh, Shh, Princess. It is just going to take a little while for you to get use to it. Change is good."

It sounded like something my grandmother would have said to me if she were here helping me through this crisis.

"You look like kin, great-granddaughter," Niall said.

I looked up from Grainne's arms, at Niall, and started to cry harder. I just wanted a normal life and now I am more of a freak show than ever. Why, oh why, did I think coming to Faery was a good idea?

"You look beautiful Princess, but then you always do," replied Preston.

I turned to look at Preston, embarrassed that he was witnessing my meltdown and tried to get my sobs under control; instead, I was making myself hyperventilate.

"Alright, everyone out! Out I say!" ordered Grianne. "Our dear Princess will take her bath now."

Preston, and unbelievably, Niall, looked chagrinned, and left my bathroom at Grianne's orders.

She drew my bath, in the faery way, as she so often did after a hard workout. She helped me to undress and into the tub. I pulled my knees up and hugged them to my chest. I was in shock. Grianne began to wash my hair and said some unintelligible but soothing words to me and the tears that were pouring down my cheeks started to slow.

Change is good, Change is good, I mumbled to myself like a mantra.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**EPV**

It was Monday night at Fangtasia, and the club was closed to the public for area business. Tonight, however, we were discussing the affairs of not only Area Five but also, the entire State of Louisiana.

I took a few moments to look over the gathered crowd before I began to address them. All of the vampires that have been under my command in Area Five were in attendance, including Compton, who upon hearing that Sookie was alive and in Faery, decided to recant his request to leave the area. I knew they were all loyal to me, not only due to surviving the take-over by Nevada, but also from the unofficial one by Victor. Compton was loyal due to his attachment to my lover, who would soon return. There were also vampire representatives from the other four areas as well as a couple of trusted contingents from Europe that I personally invited.

Pam was flittering about and bursting with pride. I have never seen her in such a state. I mentally roll my eyes at her antics. Our relationship seems fully repaired. It would have been a great loss had we not been able to reach an understanding. If you had asked me five years ago that, she would have allowed a human and two at that, to come between us, I would not have believed it. I still regret her not being able to turn her human, but she seems pleased with her new duties.

"Greetings everyone, I called this meeting in order to address some of the changes that have recently taken place in the great State of Louisiana. As many of you are aware, Victor Madden is no more."

There were a few raised brows at the mention of Victor Madden's final death. It did not come to the surprise of those in my area, but there were still a few vampires in the surrounding areas that were not yet informed of his downfall.

"I have been appointed by our King, Felipe DeCastro, as the new Regent of Louisiana. My base of operations will remain in Area Five, Shreveport. Now that I have ascended the office, I would like to announce the following appointments."

"Pamela Ravenscroft is my second in command to the Regency. Pam come forward."

Pam sash shays to the front of the stage, taking her time, enjoying every moment of the attention that was on her then said, "Master," and flashed a fangy smile. I gave her a stern look in reprimand and continued with they rest of my appointments. Rasul Muhammad, Sheriff of Area One, New Orleans, Indira Virdi, Sheriff of Area Two, Baton Rouge, Gustav Schmitt(German- "Staff of the Goths"), who has recently joined Louisiana from Germany, Sheriff of Area Three, Lake Charles, and Alfons Sten (Swedish-"noble" "stone") from Sweden, is my appointed Sheriff of Area Four, Alexandria.

One by one, they all approached the stage. I gave them each a curt nod and then stated, "If you do not believe that you can fulfill the duty of office speak now."

I gave a few moments for the new appointees to consider my offer. I was met with silence.

"Good."

I approached each of them and gave them a gold pin engraved with the state of Louisiana and my personal motto, ad victor spolia, to the victor go the spoils, as a sign their office. They each in return bowed to me as their Regent.

I then turned to the remaining vampires in attendance and stated, "I guard them with my existence as they each serve me, any who do not approve of my appointments may leave my state now without further repercussion."

I looked over the crowd and everyone was motionless. I then turned to my Sheriffs and offered my congratulations.

The changes will be filed with Sandy Seacrest, to the office of our King Felipe DeCastro.

* * *

><p><strong>I enjoy reading your reviews so please do not forget to do so. Thanks!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to all who are still supporting this story! Below is the next Chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**SPV**

As I enter the dining hall, I sit at my usual seat next to my great-grandfather. Six months has passed since my transformation and I am a little more comfortable in my skin. The first few weeks were quite strange. When I felt any extreme emotion, I would spontaneously pop, light up like a firefly in July, or zap the nearest object to tiny pieces. Niall is proud that I am already displaying such a wide range of skills. I however, see it as another sign that I am definitely a freak. If people from Bon Temp could see me now, they would shun me even more than before. The supernatural community- I am sure would find a way to exploit my new skills, much as they always did my telepathy; and one Vampire Sheriff in particular.

Daily magic training with Ian has helped me considerably with my control. It is quite a relief; suddenly finding myself in the middle of a pond fully clothed, in a gown, and heels lost the amusement factor after the tenth time. According to my Uncle Ian, it will take years if not decades, to perfect some of my inherited skills.

The telepathy I was born with, thanks to the gift from my sponsor, Mr. Cataliades, has heightened and has become, more or less, instinctive. I still cannot "hear" full fairies as I do humans, but I can occasionally catch random thoughts from their minds. I have not told Niall about this little development; for fear that he would want me to explore this further.

The next level of training he has scheduled is to use my fairy magic in conjunction with my combat training. I am a little nervous that I will hurt my dragon guards, but they reassure me that they are nearly indestructible and have their own magic as well.

"How are you doing this morning Dear One?" my great-grandfather asked.

"Great!" I replied as a goblin servant fills my teacup to the brim with tea. They do not have coffee in Faery, which is a great disappointment to me, but the fairy tea has grown on me. It gives a great pick-me-up but I still miss the taste of fresh brewed coffee in the morning.

I can see Binne, my Uncle Dylan's mate, out the corner of my eye, looking annoyed at my conversation with Niall. Our relationship is a little more cordial than when I first came to Faery, but we are definitely never going to be bffs. I am used to this type of treatment from people back home, so to add a fairy to the list is fine by me.

I shrugged my shoulders at her and took a bite of my breakfast pastry. It was pure heaven in a bite. You would have thought, with all the sweets that they served here, I would have gained at least twenty pounds by now, but with my transformation, my metabolism is higher than before. That was a plus in all of this craziness as far as I am concerned.

"As you know Great-Granddaughter, my coronation ceremony will take place in less than a week."

"Yes, Niall, I am aware. I am looking forward to attending."

"Are you also aware of your duties during the ceremony?"

"Yes. Grianne and Ian have informed me."

"Wonderful!" Niall replied with a twinkle in his eye.

I still cannot believe that this is my life. My biggest worries back home would have been how I could pay the taxes on the farmhouse. Now it is my royal duties. Who would have thought! I often wonder what my life would look like if I had never met Bill Compton. Would I be happily married with two and a half kids and the white picket fence? That had always been a dream of mine, although I never thought it attainable, due to my mental condition. Living in Faery these past few months, I realize that I can still have that dream, albeit with a fairy and not a human.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**SPV**

Preston and I have spent a lot of time together since the night I transformed. I want to take our relationship slow. I always jumped into them in the past. I blame that on my lack of experience in the dating department. This time around, I want to develop a friendship first. Although, it is like putting the cart before the horse being that we had a one-night stand on the first night we met. Looking back on things now, it was so out of character for me. I was just so lonely and he just seemed to fall into my lap, who could blame a girl?

Preston is so unlike my "boyfriends" of the past. He is a gentleman? . . .gentlefairy? We often take long walks along the Royal grounds, sometimes in deep conversation, and at other times in complete silence. He has been such a source of strength for me in this fantastical world. He never expects anything from me. It is refreshing to be with someone who does not want to use me for my little quirk.

Tonight is our first official date. I am nervous, which is really quite silly of me. We have been alone together on numerous occasions, but for some reason I cannot convince the butterflies in my stomach. He said to dress casual, so I am wearing my hair down, a simple pink sundress, with matching sandals.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Princess, your guest has arrived," announced the herald.

I entered the receiving room and was greeted by both Preston and Niall.

"Great-Grandfather. Preston."

I approached Niall and kissed him on the cheek and then looked at Preston. He was as handsome as ever. His brown wavy locks were down and touched his shoulders. He also had on the traditional fairy attire; vest and loose fitting pants. It showed off his physique beautifully. I saw him look at me, starting with my face, and then working his way down to the rest of me. I felt heat pool to my neither regions at his look. When our eyes met, we both smiled.

Niall cleared his throat to get our attention and I startled at the sound, I had forgotten that he was in the room with us. He chuckled at my reaction.

"Are you ready Princess?" Preston asked.

"Yes, I can't wait, Um . . . where are we going?"

"It is a surprise, but I am sure you will enjoy it."

Preston then looked at my Great-grandfather, Niall, and said in Thasia, "Ai eis kaerer sar o cali kalaer tia vaezer." It sounded quite formal to me, but I guess Preston had to ask Niall if it was okay to date me. I would have told them both were they could shove it; I am my own woman gosh darn it! Since we were in Faery however, I would tolerate traditions, this time.

We left the castle, hand in hand, and I felt like a teenager going to the prom. I actually attended the Prom with Tara and JB on a group date, but it is what I had imagined going to the prom with a date felt like. Mánus and Callan still had to escort us. They did however; decide to fly overhead in dragon form to give us a sense of privacy.

We traveled through the Willow Woods and the pixies were out frolicking in the warm night air. Their fairy lights created a very romantic atmosphere. We continued to walk through the forest and eventually reached a grass-covered hill tucked away behind some huge boulders.

"This is it," presented Preston.

"A hill?" I did not want to sound unappreciative, but I expected a little more of our first date.

"Just wait," Preston replied with a little mirth.

To my astonishment, there was a hidden entrance in the hill. Preston moved the vines that were obscuring the entrance and motioned for me to enter. I looked at him wide eyed, "I am so not going in there." I never really recovered from my fear of the dark, after my experience with those two incestuous fairies.

"There are no monsters I promise. This mound has long been abandoned."

Preston then grabbed my hand, chuckling while doing so, and led the way. The inside of the hill was not as dark as I thought. The walls were covered in the same vines that covered the entrance. They were also full of multicolored flowers. A few pixies where hiding in the blooms. They provided a soft glow that made it easier to see. We took a winding path down into the "mound" as Preston called it. At the center of the mound was a natural pond and waterfall surrounded by a grassy area. I noticed a blanket and picnic basket that was set up by the edge of the pond. It was breathtaking.

"It's beautiful Preston."

"Ai eis kar o jhoji air, sher air air bai shaesi tyri sai eir shaerorer eir o."

* * *

><p><strong>Ai eis kaerer sar o cali kalaer tia vaezer: I am thankful that you have granted my request<strong>

**Ai eis kar o jhoji air, sher air air bai shaesi tyri sai eir shaerorer eir o: I am glad you like it, but it is no where close to as beautiful as you**

**Next chapter will be up in the next few days. . . so I will not leave you hanging for long. **


End file.
